<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partition by blerdxlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644087">Partition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines'>blerdxlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butch/Femme, Car Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Limousine Sex, Limousines, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Suits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Driver roll up the partition, please."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The end of the night came and after saying goodbye to your friends you joined Zarya in the limousine with a light buzz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was so fun. I didn't think Genji could drink so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat across from her, scrolling through the groupchat filled with plans for next weekend and goodbyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Zarya had been eyeing you as soon as you slid into the seat, her eyes drawing between your pressed together thighs, barely covered by your form fitting mini dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took notice, smiling to yourself as you tugged the hem down your thighs, drawing the hem down and exposing more of your cleavage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rested her head on her hand, a smirk pulling at her lips as she flagrantly filled her roaming gaze with your breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She muttered something to herself in her mother tongue, you wouldn't understand it even if you knew it, garbled by the liquor and the glide of her tongue across her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You mirrored her pose, leaning back in your seat, resting your head on your wrist, slowly inching your thighs apart and she caught on, widening her legs a bit, and you followed, drawing your hem higher up your legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>Little girl</em>." Zarya muttered, a coolness in her gaze. </span>
  <span>"We have a <em>very</em> long ride home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes <em>and</em>?" You drew your legs back together, breaking her gaze and drawing your heels up to rest in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reveled in the contact, slowly stroking her hand as far up your legs as she could reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My feet hurt." You sighed, wiggling your toes in the strappy black heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes followed the seam of your legs all the way up your cleavage before meeting your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>Come</em>." She patted the seat beside her. "Let me make it feel better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You obliged her, sitting beside her before kicking your right leg up over her thighs, exposing far more of your thighs than you had intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes followed, her attention hanging on by the salacious curiosity of whether you were wearing panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled your thigh in closer to her stomach, drawing a quiet gasp from you before her hand stroked up your leg, stopping just short of your dangerously high hem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit back her smirk, drawing some of her pink lipstick off her bottom lip as she cradled your heel and began unlatching the intricate buckles on the straps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the meantime you drew your other heel up the pinstriped calf of her slate grey slacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to stumble just a bit, what was probably the liquor and a mixture of excited nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you move a little faster? We don't have all night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The <em>"we"</em> and the knowing glance you sent her kicked her adrenaline into overdrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave a sigh of relief when she slid off your first heel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quick, grabbing your other leg and pulling it into her lap so that she could begin working on your next heel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gazed over at the passing city lights through the small gap of light that the partition offered. The small bit of light that illuminated the sweat beading on her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned forward, drawing her dyed pink bangs out of her face as she worked with intense focus. Your hand then slid down her arm, grabbing her left hand and pulling it away from the heel in favor of dragging it up your exposed thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach rose and fell with great strain as she single handedly worked the buckles of your heels now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cursed herself in her mother tongue, her idle hand pressing into the plump flesh of your thighs as you guided it along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take your time, Aleks." You cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh how she loved when you called her by that nickname.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, slipping the heel from your foot and allowing it to drop from her grasp to the floor of the limousine. "<em>I intend to</em>."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>